Certain types of medical examinations require that the patient be placed into an enclosed space, e.g., a tunnel, in order that specialized equipment, such as magnetic resonance apparatus, may be used to perform tests on the patient. For example, magnetic resonance head imaging requires placing a supine patient's head into a head coil and positioning the patient such that his head is located at the center of the magnet tunnel. When the patient has been partially, or fully inserted into the magnet tunnel, it is difficult or impossible for him to view any activity outside the tunnel, and it is likewise difficult or impossible for the operator to see the patient's eyes. The ability of a patient to view activity outside the tunnel helps to reduce feelings of anxiety and claustrophobia. Further, it is desirable for the operator of the equipment to sight into the tunnel and to maintain eye contact with the patient during the examination. This is important for detecting changes in the patient's physical condition; to enlist the patient's aid while the examination is in progress; and to reassure the patient that he is not being left alone.
With existing diagnostic equipment, such as magnetic resonance apparatus, or the like, it has proven difficult or impossible to maintain visual contact between a patient confined in the tunnel and an observer stationed outside. As a consequence, visual observation of the patient is precluded while the patient is in the tunnel, patient cooperation is minimized, and patient apprehension may be increased.